headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameroon
Cameroon (French: Cameroun) is the second character in the game. He is seen as one of the worst Characters in the game, has only 1 star in Arcade and has a Power Shot that is below average. If you have any questions about Cameroon, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style Cameroon is the second slowest character, only a bit faster than South Korea, and can also jump a little higher than him. He also kicks and dashes a bit less than most characters. Cameroon plays quite offensively but never tries to counter power shots. Appearance Cameroon has a bald head and brown skin. He has a big nose, a big mouth, small ears and small, lengthy, squinted eyes with plain black pupils. He has a tribal tattoo on his head that is red and black and that of which may be a reference to Mike Tyson's facial tattoo. Power Shot: Thunderbolt Shot Cameroon's Power Shot is the "Thunderbolt Shot"; the ball is covered in lightning, and it shoots straight across the field. If hit, the opponent turns blue and is surrounded in electricity and is stunned, unable to jump or move quickly. Some character's will not turn blue. Cameroon's Power Shot is slightly better than South Korea's in the way that it has an after effect, but it is still a very bad power shot in most circumstances. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *Cameroon's power shot animation is ± 2s. Costume Cameroon doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements (Very easy) Win against 12 characters in Arcade or pay 100,000 points. Tips and Tricks The best way to stop Cameroon's Power Shot is to counter it, which isn't hard to do. Do it just the same way you do with South Korea's shot, so just jump and kick. History Collage Click here to see collage. Trivia * Cameroon is the first African country in Head Soccer. * He is also the first bald character in the game. * He is the first character in the game with a tattoo. His one is similar to Mike Tyson's one and it is even conceivable that Cameroon resembles the American former professional boxer. * He has the first Power Shot containing electricity. Later New Zealand and Czech Republic would follow. In fact, he also has the first power shot in the game with a real after effect. * When you move or dash while using Cameroon's Power Shot, there is a probability that the effect works out on you rather than on your opponent. A few more characters have this problem as well, but Cameroon is the most known for it. However, in a recent update this chance was reduced and now it only happens rarely. * Cameroon is along with South Korea depicted on the Menu Screen. * He is the second character in the game whose voice changes if you select South Korean as your language. When he does his power shot, he will say "Babberra Bulgaet Shot!". The others that have their voice changed in South Korean are: South Korea, Nigeria, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is /¯). *Was gonna be the original design for Nigeria, proved in the how to screen, but then later switched. Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Referenced Characters